Runaway Love 2 Growing Up
by Gbaby808
Summary: This is the seqel to 'Runaway Love. Enjoy please
1. Chapter 1

**Runaway Love 2**

**By;Gbaby808**

**Thanks for the reviews people, now as long as I have my views I'll write hope you like it **

****

****

****

**Runaway Love 2**

"yasha what are we going to do now?"kagome asked. They had driven to somewhere just off the cost of Japan and where on a fairy to America.

"I don't know, I guess we have to go back to school"inuyasha

"What about money? We need to get jobs"kagome said sitting on the bed

"Don't worry about money for now I took care of that"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"How?"kagome

"See this case"inuyasha said as he pulled up one of the bags he took with them

"Yeah what about it?"kagome

"I took all the money I had in every bank and put it in here"inuyasha

"What? When'd you do that?"kagome

"About 3 days ago"inuyasha

"That's me smart puppy"kagome said patting him on the head like a dog

"Hey kag's are you feeling ok?"inuyasha

"Yes why?"kagome

"Just wondering seeing as your pregnant and all"inuyasha

"Shippo are you hungry?"kagome said looking down at her stomach

"Why are you asking him?"inuyasha

"Because sango told me it was good to talk to your unborn baby so it gets used to your voice"kagome

"Oh I get it"inuyasha

"Yasha is there any chance that we can see our parents again?"kagome said as she rested on the bed and closed her eyes

"You really wanna?I'm still pissed at them"inuyasha

"I want shippo to get to see them at least once"kagome

"How about when he's older we go for a visit"inuyahsa

"That sounds good"kagome

**Back at Home in Japan**

"My baby's gone"Miota

"Ok well may I ask why they ran away?"the police officer asked. They had called the police right after inuyasha and kagome left. Everyone was at kagomes house talking to the police

"We don't know"Izayoi

"I do"sota said coming down room the stairs

"Well little guy why don't you tell us?"The police officer

"Mom and dad wouldn't let kagome see inuyasha anymore after he got her knocked up, they where making her get an abortion. Inuyasha and kagome started acting out a lot and Inuyasha parents where making him move away so he couldn't see kagome again"sota said sitting on the stairs

"anything else?"police

"Yeah they both went emo cause of it they wouldn't eat and stuff like that"sota

"I see, Everyone I hear by place you under house arrest till we can try and find them"the police officer

"What I have work tomorrow I can't be stuck here"Inutashi

" To bad, kid your coming with me you seem to be the only person here that really cared about your sis"the officer said taking sota with him

**Next day (America)**

"come on kag's"inuyasha called from the car

"where we going"kagome

"Find this place I saw in last nights paper"inuyasha said as they drove

"ok then"kagome

**Japan**

"Ok kid can you tell us anyplace where you think they could have gone?"The police officer

' I've gotta keep these guys away from sis and inuyasha but how how!"sota screamed in his mind

"She and inuyasha always wanted to go to Canada"sota, Sota knew that kagome hated Canada so she wouldn't be there for sure

"Canada? Ok then send a missing person message to Canada and all the place though there"The officer ordered

**(America)**

"So I can pay the full price of the house now?"inuyasha asked. They had found a nice house on by the sea. It had 5 bed room 3 bathroom 2 living rooms and 4 extra room not in counting the 2 kitchens

"yes sir just sign here"the woman said giving him a contact

"Ok done can I pay cash?"inuyasha

"yes"the woman. Inuyasha gave her the money and she left

"yasha"kagome said looking though the empty house

"yeah"inuyasha

"I feel dizzy and……."Kagome passed out. Inuyasha quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground

"Kag's wake up what's wrong?!!?"inuyasha said shaking her

"um.. What?"kagome said opening her eyes

"Why'd you pass out like that you almost gave me a heart attack!"inuyasha said pulling her off the ground

"sorry I guess I was just tired"kagome

Growled 

"and hungry"kagome added after her stomach growled

"ok I'll order take out what you want"inuyasha

"Pizza"kagome

"on top?'inuyasha said looking though the phone book

"Pickles, sardines, green peppers, pineapples, and whip cream"kagome. Inuyasha just stared at her with a look that said 'your freaking me out'

"what?"kagome

"That's the oddest combo of things that you can put on a pizza I've ever heard"inuyasha

"I know normally I hate green peppers, that those out and put shrimp"kagome

"O…k… then"inuyasha said dialing the number for Papa Johns Pizza

_"Hello Papa Johns Pizza how may I help you?"_

"Can I get one Large pizza with Pickles, sardines, Shrimp, pineapples, and whip cream"inuyasha. The man on the other end stay silent

"um..I'm sorry did I hear you say you wanted a Large pizza with Pickles, sardines, Shrimp, pineapples, and whip cream?"the man

"Yeah is there a problem with that!?!?"inuyasha

"no no not at all it'll be there in 1 hour"the man

"Thank you bye"inuyasha said hanging up

"It's on the way!"inuyasha yelled

"Hey yasha when are we going to get furniture?"kagome

"Well after we get the pizza we can go pick some out and well have it bye sometime next week"inuyasha said sitting on the floor with her

"I miss sango and kikyo, and koga, I even miss miroku"kagome

"Well see them one day"inuyasha

"Hey yasha?"kagome said looking at him

"yeah?"inuyasha turned his head

"You do want this baby right? you won't have any regrets if I have it?"kagome

"Of cores I want this baby kagome and don't worry I'll have no regrets and I know your be a great mom"inuyasha. He gave her a butterfly kiss on the cheek

"When's the pizza getting here I'm hungry?"kagome wined

"your going pay Kagome I'll make sure of that"a voice said from out side the window before it disappeared into the dark

Ok people this is the first chappy. You guys told me you have questions well what are they? I'll be sure to answer them. And please review I wanna know if it's off to a good start. I'm updating Best Friend as we speak.


	2. Truce

"Ok so we ordered a 3 cough, 2 bed, 1 Dishwasher, 8 sink, 2 tub, 3 toilet, 5 tvs, 5 dvd players and vhs, 6 dressers, 3 computers and printers, and a whole bunch of other stuff"kagome said checking off a list of things. Inuyasha laid on the floor sleeping, they had just gotten back from their trip to the store

"And it'll be there in 1-2 days, ain't that great yasha"kagome said turning around to see a sleeping inuyasha. Kagome poked him in head inuyasha only turned over

"I guess it's time to go to sleep"kagome. She laid down next to inuyasha and cuddled into his chest, she felt to strong arms wrap around her and she looked up

"I was wondering when you'd decide to go to sleep"inuyasha said looking at kagome her kissed her on the fore head.

** Next day**

"Yasha"kagome

"yeah"inuyasha. They where walking through the park seeing as they had no tv or anything. They where standing on bridge above thelake.

"Am I getting fat?"kagome

"What? No of cores not"inuyasha said smiling. Kagome was only 1 month pregnant and was only showing a little

"Do I look fat?"kagome

"no why?"inuyasha

"some kid called me fat today"kagome

"How old was the kid?"

"7"kagome

'dam I can't beat him up then"inuyasha thought to himself

"Well your getting a little big because of the baby but your not fat"inuyasha said smiling. Kagome glared at him.

"um.. kag's"inuyasha said getting a bit freaked out by the glaring.

**Splash!**

Kagome pushed inuyasha into the water

"I can't believe you said I was fat!"kagome yelled walking back to the house

"dam mood swings, their be the death of me at this rate"inuyasha mumbled to himself as he got out of the lake. He shook off all the water like a dog and went back to the house to see kagome.

"kagome I'm back"inuyasha said as he walked up stairs.

Knock Knock 

"ah.. now what"inuyasha said as he walked back down

'hello?"inuyasha

"We have a king sized bed, with red sheet covers, 4 with pillows, with red covers for those and a silk red blanket"the man said as he and 3 other men carried all the tings in

"were do you want it?"the man said as they walked in side

"mm I can get it"inuyasha sais seeing that they where killing them self lifting it

"no that's ok sir"one of the men said. Inuyasha grabbed the matters sheets pillows and covers over his shoulder

"It's ok here's your tip"inuyasha said giving him the money

"INUYASHA I'M HUNGRY!"kagome yelled from up stairs

"pregnant wife?"one of them said

"yep and she's killing me"inuyasha said as he started to walk up stairs

"I feel sorry for the guy"one of the men said as they left

Inuyasha walked up stairs and started to put everything together.

"Kagome here I picked up some ice cream for you"inuyasha said walking into the room where kagome was. She was looking out the window to the blue sea.

"kagome?"inuyasha said walking up behind her. She didn't turn around

"inuyasha when are we going to start school again?"kagome

"In about 1 week"inuyasha

"You think people will laugh at me"kagome

"Of course not kagome your lovely"inuyasha said nuzzling her neck

"yasha I don't wanna go back to school, what will we do about shippo who will watch him……"kagome

"You really don't wanna go back?"inuyasha

"I don't wanna"kagome

"I don't wanna leave you here alone"inuyasha

"Inuyasha so have to go to school"kagome

"Not it that means leaving you here alone"inuyasha

Knock Knock 

"I'll get it"inuyasha. He walked down stairs

"a-ay-ayame?"inuyasha said as he opened the door

"hello inuyasha, I heard about what happened and brought something for the baby"ayame said holding a basket filled with stuff

"Um… come in ayame there's some thing I should ask you"inuyasha said letting her in. He walked up stairs with her.

"Kag's we got a guest"inuyasha said stepping into he room with ayame

"ayame what do you want?"kagome said her voice cold

"I came to give you guys something for the baby and to call truce"ayame said holding her hand out

"Truce then and thanks for the gift"kagome said shaking her hand

"so what are you naming it?"ayame

"shippo"kagome

"How cute! And I'm guessing you not telling anyone you're here"ayame

"Yes, how did you know but?"kagome

"Well I work for my dad now at this office and I was coming home from, I live about 2 blocks from you guys and picked up your scent"ayame

"how'd you know we had a baby?"inuyasha

"Kagome, she smelt different"ayame

"Oh I see"kagome

"What are you training to be?"inuyasha

"baby and child doctor"ayame

"That's great"kagome

"Um.. ayame I know this may seem like to much to ask but I'm going to be starting school again and I was wondering if you could come by when I'm going keep an eye on kagome, until I get home. You don't have to it's just I don't think I should leave her alone in her state"inuyashas aid rubbing the back of his neck

"sure I'll do it, just give me the times later I'll be make in 3 days I'm going to tell my dad to put you two or three in the system, bye"ayame said leaving

"Bye"inuyasha and kagome called


	3. Help me

**Next week**

"ok bye kag's, thanks ayame"inuyasha said as he left. Inuyasha would be starting his last year of high school. They had gotten everything they needed already and ayame was watching kagome and the house while inuyasha was gone.

"ok kagome is there anything you need?'ayame

"I'm a bit hungry"kagome.

"Ok then what o you wanna eat?"ayame said walking into the kitchen leaving kagome in the living room

"I can make it"kagome

"Inuyasha said not to let you do anything, so what do you wanna eat?"ayame

"Mint Ice cream with mustard, meat, carrots, and pineapples on it"kagome

"Inuyasha was right you do eat weird things"ayame said as she started making the food.

**1 month later**

Kagomes belly had gotten bigger she was now 2 months pregnant, and her mood swings where getting worse.

"ok kagome lets take a look at the baby"Ayame said

"Ayame are you sure you can do this?"inuyasha. They where inside ayame'a dads office.

"Yeah my dad told me I could he already told me how to use it and….. there's it is our baby, oh what a cute little boy"ayame said looking at the screen

"He's getting so big isn't he yasha"kagome said hugging his arm.

"yeah he is"inuyasha

"Well he looks healthy and in 5 months he'll be here"ayame

"don't you mean 7"kagome

"No for demon your pregnant for 6 months and for half demons it's 7, and well you know humans are 9"ayame

"only 5 months left"kagome said rubbing her belly

"yes, his fang and claws are glowing nicely and but I'm not sure if he'll have normal or dog ears"ayame said looking at a chart

"I hope it's dog ears there so cute"kagome said pulling on inuyasha

Ring ring 

"hello?"ayame said picking up her phone

"On hello koga"ayame

"No sorry I haven't heard a word from inuyasha or kagome"ayame

"You guys are still looking?'ayame

"oh.. I see, their where?"ayame

"Miroku and sango are looking in Canada? Why?"ayame

"Oh I see, sota told the police that kagome and inuyasha always wanted to live in Canada"ayame

"ok bye koga talk to you soon, say hi to kikyo for me"ayame said hanging up

"sota said we wanted to go to Canada?"kagome asked as inuyasha helped her out of her gown

"Yeah"ayame

"I hate Canada it's so hot there"kagome

"That kid's smart"inuyasha

"what do you mean yasha?"kagome said looking at him

"Well he must of knew you hated Canada that's why he told them we'd be there so they wouldn't find us"inuyasha

"Oh I see.. sota was always to tricky"kagome said with a giggle

"Hey yasha is there any chance I can call him he must be worried"kagome

"Well does he have an e-mail?"inuyasha

"yeah'kagome

"ok then well e-mail him tonight"inuyasha

"Sounds good"kagome

Night 

-Hello kid------Inuyahsa typed

-_who is this I'm not aloud to talk to strangers—sota_

-Who's the only guy that calls you kid----

_-Inuyasha?-_

-that's my name-

_-Brother where are you? Are you coming back soon? Where's sis? Is she ok?-_

-Sorry kid I can't tell you where we are just yet, and no we're not coming back soon. As for kagome you can talk to her from your self---

-Hey sota! How are things at home?—

_Hey sis, well things here aren't great…. Mom and dad always fight now and… well something else I don't think I should tell you—_

--What is it sota?-----

_--Well I give you this much dads been really touchy lately…… and I've I to take pain killers for thw past month… I think you get where I'm going—sota_

-WHAT SOTA!!! HOLD ON I NEED TO TELL INUYAHSA!—

"inuyasha guess what"kagome said sadly

"hum? What is it?"inuyasha asked getting up from the bed

"Sota's getting beaten up by dad now"kagome said ready to cry

"WHAT?!?!"inuyasha

"yeah I know but what can I do"kagome

"Kagome you go to sleep now, I'll have a surprise for you in the morning"inuyasha said picking her up a laying her on the bed.

"OK maybe sleeping will help me fell better"kagome said to her self

-Hey kid-

_-hey brother… sis tell you---_

---Yep, now pack you things and wait by your window—

_---What why?!?!---_

--You wanna see your sister don't you, and I'm not leaving you there—

_----But---_

----Just get ready I'll be there in 2 hours bye----Inuyasha turned off the computer. He kiss kagome on the cheek then headed out the door.

**Sorry it took so long to update. 5 review for next chapy**


	4. Saved

"Kagome, kagome wake up"inuyasha said shaking her

"um.. yasha what is it?"kagome said getting up

"Hey sis"sota said stepping out from behind inuyasha

"SOTA I'M GO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"kagome said hugging him

"Sis…ca..n't..br..eath.."sota

"Oh sorry"kagome said letting go

"yasha you went to get him last night?"kagome

"yeah, hey kid your starting school next week ok?"inuyasha said looking down at the boy

"aw….. fine"sota

"ok well I have to go now, ayame should be here in a little bit bye"inuyasha said walking out the door

"ayame?"sota

"Yeah ayame comes over and takes care of me when yasha's gone"kagome

"I don't like her"sota

"sota.. if you don't wanna talk to her just stay in your room and watch TV"kagome

"Oh wait I forgot"inuyasha said coming back from his car

"here"inuyasha though sota a bag

"What's in it it's so heavy"sota said trying to left the bag

"Look inside"inuyasha

"WOW THANKS INUYASHA THANKS SIS"sota said running into the his room. Some how he was able to run with that bag….

"what was in it?"kagome

"Some video games and a few game stations"inuyasha

"oh… great now he's going to make me play with him"kagome

"Hey he's your brother, bye kag's"inuyasha said leaving

That night 

"ok night kid"inuyasha

"Night brother"sota said as he closed his door

"inuyasha what you reading?"kagome asked walking into the bed room

"A book on pregnant woman and their mood swings"inuyasha said helping her into bed

"Well what's it say about 2 month pregnant woman?"kagome said leaning back to rest on his chest

"It's says "from 2-4 months of being pregnant the female will become very affectionate"inuyasha said reading off the book

"oh really"kagome said in a playful tone. Inuyasha looked down at her lustful eyes

"Don't even think about it kag's"inuyasha said reading the book

"What why not?!?!"kagome pouted


	5. Feeling at home

"um.. because"inuyasha said thinking

"I'm not hearing an answer"kagome

"Sota might hear, and I don't wanna risk hurting the baby"inuyasha

"Fine"kagome said relaxing

**3 months later**

"ok kagome the baby looks great'ayame

"5 months pregnant already"sota

'yeah only 2 more and you'll be an uncle kid"inuyasha

"hey inuyasha when do you grad?"ayame

"next month"inuyasha

"are you going to collage?"sota

"Yes he is"kagome

"What but kag's I wanna be with you and shippo"inuyasha

"But yasha you need to go to collage and get a good job seeing as I can''t"kagome

"she's right inuyasha'ayame

"Yeah I guess so"inuyasha

Few days later 

"Hey brother"sota said coming into his study

"Yeah?'inuyasha

"Can you sign this form for me to go on a field trip, I need someone to sign it"sota said giving him the form

"sota I don't think their take my signature I'm not your guardian"inuyasha said signing it

"yeah but if sis can't sign it"sota said walking away

"ah…"inuyasha said picking up the phone

_"hello?"_

"hello um.. I just realized that my son didn't have my last name in the school system"inuyasha

_"son, what's his name?"_

"sota, grade 5"inuyasha

"_oh I see, what's your last name sir?"_

"Tahashi"inuyasha

_"ok then thanks you mir.Tahashi are you married"_

"getting in a few months"

_"ok then I'll put that in to anything else?"_

"yes can I talk to his teacher please"

_"of course let me transfer you"_

_"hello?"_

"hello are you sota's teacher?'

_'yes I am how many I help you?"_

"I was wondering how's he doing in school"

"Grades he's great all A's and B's no C's" 

"and with the other kids?"

"He's being teased a bit, I think it's because he doesn't own on of those new watches, the real expensive ones " 

"ok that's all I needed to know thank you"inuyasha said hanging up

Next day 

'Hey kid here"inuyasha said passing him a bag

"what's in it?"sota

"look inside"inuyasha said checking on kagome

"WOW THANKS BROTHER HOW'D YOU KNOW I WANTED ONE!"sota said looking at the watch

"I just did, why didn't you just ask for one"inuyasha

"cause it costs a lot of money"sota said putting into on

"next time you want something just ask, now get ready for school"inuyasha said putting an extra blanket over kagome

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	6. Who are you?

Knock Kncok 

"I got it"inuyasha said standing up.

"hello how many I help you officer?"inuyasha. Two police officers stood outside his door

"Inuyasha Tahashi?"

"yes"inuyasha

"Brother what's wrong?"sota said pulling on his sleeve

"Nothing sota, just go back in side"inuyasha

"Ok then"sota said going back into the living room where kagome was watching a movie.

"Mr.Tahashi your under arrest"one of the officers said putting hand cuffs on him

"For what"inuyasha said trying to break the cuffs

"For the murder of Naraku …."was all the officer could say before inuyasha started yelling

"NARAKU THAT BASTARD! HE DISERVED TO DIE!"inuyasha

"Inuyasha what's wro… what are you doing"kagome said opening the door

"Ms. I'm sorry but your husband is under arrest"the officer said trying to pull inuyasha to the car

"Where are you taking brother"sota coming out side

"I'm sorry but well have to take him to the station"the officer

"Like hell you will"inuyasha said as he broke the cuffs in two

"Shout him now!"one of the officers said

"WHAT DON'T SHOUT HIM!"kagome. A bright blue light shapped like an arrow came flying at inuyasha, it shout him in the back…..

"Inuyasha!"kagome yelled running to get him

"hold her back"one of the men ordered. One of the officers held kagome back

"LET ME GO!"kagome. Two officers picked inuyasha up and put him in the cop car.

"Good job ms."one of the officers said. A woman dressed in a black kimono and wearing a black vale got into one of the cars.

Kagome fell to the ground crying, sota came up to her.

"Come on sis lets go inside"sota said getting kagome to come inside

_"hello?"_

"Um.. hello ayame"sota

"Sota is that you what's wrong?"

"The police just came down and arrest inuyasha"sota

"What! On what charges??!?"ayame

"I don't know, but can you come down"sota

"ok I'll be right there"ayame

"thanks"sota said hanging up

"I have no chose"sota sai to himself as he dialed another number…….

In jail 

"Get in side"A officer said pushing him into a cell.

"Dam it"inuyasha. They thought of everything here, their was no way for him to get out.

That night 

"Inuyasha…."someones voice echoed though the empty ceil

"I must be hearing things"inuyasha said to himself

"Inuyasha.. you must be hungry"

"What who are you?"inuyasha. In front of him sat the same woman in black with a bowl of meat in front of her.

"Eat first then I'll tell"the woman said trying to get inuyasha to eat some of the meat

"Tell me how you are and maybe I'll eat it"inuyasha

"Fine"the woman said taking off her vale to revile……………………….

Well you said you wanted something interesting there it is. 5 review for next chappy 


	7. Free

"Sa-sango?"inuyasha

"Yep it me how eat!"sango said shoving a piece of meat into his mouth

"how'd you find me?"inuyasha

"Trust me it wasn't easy"sango

"you know when I'm getting out of here"inuyasha

"Your hearing is in a week, and mirokus uncle is defending you"sango

"WAIT YOU DIDN'T TELL MY PARENST WHERE I AM DID YOU!"inuyasha

"no we didn't, and by the way do you know what happened to sota?"sango

"the kid, yeah he's back at my house"inuyasha

"Oh ok then"sango

"Hey sango?"inuyasha

"Yeah"sango

"Can you um cuff me please"inuyasha

"Wow a please from inuyasha that's different"sango

"Feh!"inuyasha

Court 

"So Mr. Tahashi you admit to kill him?"the judge asked. They where in court now it was around 5 pm and everyone was trying to stop inuyasha from going to jail but kanna who was saying he killed him with no right too. It was stormy…. Kagome and sota sat in the room along with miroku.

"Yes I killed him ok! But I had a good reason"inuyasha

"What reason could you have sir?"the judge asked

"He touched _my _girl"inuyasha

"So he touched your girlfriend and you kill him"judge

"He was scaring her! He tried to kidnap her"inuyasha

"You still had know real reason to kill him. There for I have to send you to ja…"the room became silent. The doors of the court opened and a man in a black clot and wearing a black hat stepped in. He walked to the front of the court and whispered something to miroku uncle. Miroku's uncle sat down and the man in the black clot took of his hat.

"Sesshomaru?"inuyasha said in shock

"Judge My brother had all the right to kill him"sesshomaru

"What right?"judge

"My brother is half demon but demon non the less. There for he is protected my the demon law"seeshomaru

"What about the demon law?"judge

"The law states that if a female has been marked no other demon is aloud to seek her out unless her mate has died. In the law it states that dating, attempting to mark, or kidnapping someone else's mate is a violation of the law. When the law is broken the perpetrator maybe killed and the killer shall have know punishment placed on them"sesshomaru said giving the judge a piece of paper.

"All of it is in writing, I highlighted the words"sesshomaru

"Naraku wasn't a demon but"judge

"Oh but yes he was, he was half"sesshomaru

"I'll need proof"judge

"Here's your proof, this is a DNA sample of his blood I took it to a testing lab where is was run though tests. The tests showed that naraku was in did part demon there for is under the demon law"sesshomaru

"I see, Mr.Tahashi you are free to go, court dismissed " The judge.

Everyone left the court room and went out side

"Sesshomru how'd you know about this?"inuyasha said as they stood out side

"Sota called me"sesshomaru

"Kid?"inuyasha said looking at sota

"Yeah well I didn't know what might happen so I called him last week just in case"sota

"Thanks kid you save my ass on that one"inuyasha

"Sesshomaru your not going to tell your parents are you?"kagome

"No I don't think so"sesshomaru

That night 

"Thank you for letting my stay the night my kagome"sesshomaru thanked

"No problem we couldn't let you go home when it's pouring"kagome said walking off to there room

"Thanks kag's"inuyasha said kissing her cheek. Kagome got into bed and snuggled closer to his chest.

"for what?"kagome

"For being there, I know a lot of people wouldn't have been there for me like that"inuyasha said kissing her neck.

"Oh yasha guess what I got"kagome

"what?"inuyasha

"This it's reversing potion"kagome

"A what?"inuyasha

"The lady at the store said it sends you back in time a makes you relive your life from that moment on"kagome

"Why'd you get it?"inuyasha

"It makes a nice lamp"kagome said putting it on the night stand

"I guess it does make a nice lamp"inuyasha said turning off the lamp. The bottle glowed rainbow and sparkled in the dark.

**5 review for next chappy**


	8. Breakfast

Ok people you said you wanted kagome to stay pregnant for a while longer. So I'll make it happen.

"SIS! BIG BROTHER!"sota said jumping up and down on the bed.

"What?"inuyasha said getting up

"I need your help"sota

"Help?"inuyasha

"Yeah"sota

"Yasha?"kagome said trying to get up

"Kagome go back to sleep ok"inuyasha said laying her back down

"Ok then"kagome said falling back to sleep

"Now what is it kid?"inuyasha said getting out of bed

"Can I go to the fair to night with my girl friend!"Sota

"Girlfriend?"inuyasha

"Yeah I got a new one!"sota

"Sure why not"inuyasha

"Great"sota

"Oh and kid"inuyasha

"yeah?"sota

"Is my brother up?"inuyasha

"I think so"sota

"Ok then let me check"inuyasha said as sota ran off to his room.

"Well fluffys asleep"inuyasha said looking at a sleeping sesshomaru. Inuyasha picked up his fluffy thing and placed it next to him. He drew eyes on it, put two fuzzy dice on it's head for ears and make a mouth and nose out of buttons. Inuyasha left the room and went back to his.

"One two three"inuyasha

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH INUYASHA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!"sesshomaru yelled from his room. He had just woken up and seen that big fluffy monster next to him.

"Ok then well time for breakfast come on kagome"inuyasha said shaking her awake

Breakfast 

Inuyasha walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!"sota said tripping. The plate with a bagel on it hit inuyasha in the face. A bagel was on his forehead now.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"sesshomaru laughed

"it haha ok hahha yasha"kagome said sitting at the table. Kagome hand hit her fork and the egg that was on the other end flew and wamed inuyasha in the back of the back.

"And to finish it off"sesshomaru

Splash 

Sesshomaru Poured milk on inuyasha's head

"That was for this morning"sesshoamru

"And this is for fun"inuyasha said picking up a doughnut and smashing it in sesshoamrus face. He rubbed it in his face.

"I see then"sesshomaru said picking up a bowl of oatmeal and throwing it at inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked and the oatmeal it sota who was sitting at the table across from kagome

"hahahahhahaha"kagome laughed

"Yeah this is funny"sota said pointing to his face

"But this is funnier"sota said picking up some French toast and rubbing it into kagomes face.

"BA HAHAHHAHAH"sesshomaru

"ahahahahaha"inuyasha

Kagome stood up and walked to the stove. She went at picked up a firing pan. She walked over and stood in front of sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru"kagome said sweetly

"Yes"sesshomaru said looking at the girl

WAME! 

Kagome hit him in the head with the pan

"ow that gotta hurt"inuyasha

"Here let me show you"kagome said hitting inuyasha on the head. Kagome put the pan down and walked up stairs.

Upstairs 

"kag's"inuyasha

"Hume"kagome didn't look at him

"Kag's I'm sorry"inuyasha said rubbing her back with his palm

"Your mean"kagome

"Kag's"inuyasha said nibbling on her neck

"I'm not talking to you"kagome

"come on"inuyasha said licking her ear. Kagome didn't answer.

"Well if your not talking to me then I know you won't protest"inuyasha. Inuyasha got in front of her and started nuzzling her neck. He licked her chin and started to undo her shirt.

'I'll get her to talk'inuyasha thought

**Ok Ok people someone said they want another lemon for when kagome's pregnant. But do you still want one? I need to know soon. **


	9. Shippo

**Ok Ok people I'm back. Thanks for the reviews.**

"Come on talk to me kags I'm sorry"inuyasha said giving her the puppy dog pout.

"Fine then if your not going to talk to me then I'll just be going now bye"inuyasha said walking out the door

"where you going?"kagome said softy

"Are you talking to me"inuyasha

"No"kagome

"Oh ok then I can't tell you bye"inuyasha

"OK OK I'M TALKING TO YOU WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"kagome yelled

"So you are talking me to me ok then. Well I'm going to tell sesshoamru to go buy some milk"inuyasha

"WHAT!?!?!"kagome

"You seem bad"inuyasha

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! THE FATHER OF MY CHILD ACTS LIKE A CHILD!"kagome said flopping down on the bed

"But that's why you love me"inuyasha said leaving

"FLUFFY!"inuyasha

"WHAT!"sesshoamru said coming out from his room

"Here's 10 buckets go buy some milk"inuyasha said pushing sesshomaru out the door.**(think of sesshoamru going out and buying milk checking the expiration dates and every thing. It's just not right is it)**

"Come on kagome"inuyasha

"No I'm tired let me sleep"kagome

"That's not good for the baby bitch"inuyasha

"I'm not a bitch"kagome

"Yes you are"inuyasha

"It's not going to work yasha"kagome

"Fine then I'll get sota to sing your favorite song"inuyasha said going to get sota

"Ok kid you know the song"inuyasha. Sota stood next to inuyasha and began to sing

**I love you**

**_You love me_**

**_We're best friends as friends can be_**

**_With a nik nak patty wack_**

**_And a kiss from me to you_**

**_Won't you say you love me too!_**

**_I love you _**

You love me 

**_We're best friends as friends can be_**

**_With a nik nak patty wack_**

**_And a kiss form me to you_**

**_Won't you say you love me too_**

"Lets sing again"inuyasha

"AAAAAHH I HATE THAT SONG STOP IT!"kagome

"Then get out of bed"inuyasha

"Fine fine fine I'm out"kagome said getting up

"Ok come on kag's I got no school today and grad in 2 weeks, so let go out"inuysha said help her up

Sorry everyone but people keep telling me to make kagome give birth already so I'm speeding it up sorry.

**2 months later**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH INUYASHA IF YOU EVERY FUCKEN TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL RIPE YOUR HEAD OFF"kagome screamed. Kagome had gone into labor about 2 hours ago and was now fully dilated. She was squeezing inuyasha's hand.

"Ok kagome keep pushing I can see the head"the doctor said

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!"Kagome

"Come on sis!"sota yelled from out side

"Keep pushing kagome!"Miroku yelled from out side

"Come on kag's"inuyasha

"Keep going you doing great, I love you"inuyasha whispered into her ear

"Ok kagome one more long push ok"the doctor said

**plop**

"aaaahhhhhh'kagome sighed in relief

"It's a cute baby boy, well clean him up then you can hold him"the doctor said as the nurses started to clean the baby

"Hey how's he looooookk"sota said the last part as h fainted. Sota walked into to see a bloody baby.

"That's not good"miroku said dragging him out

"Here he is"the man said giving him to kagome

"He's to cute, and so tiny"kagome

"Yeah aren't you"inuyasha said wiggling his figure in front of him

"Ouch"inuyasha. The baby grabbed his finger and squeezed it

"What's his name"the doctor asked

"Shippo Tahashi"inuyasha

"I see then, we have to take shippo now to get check out"the doctor said taking him

"hey kag's?"inuyasha

"Um.. yeah yasha"kagome said looking at him

"This might be a bad time to ask but, will you marry me"inuyasha said showing her the ring he had hidden in his pocket

"AAAAHHHH I'S LOVE TO!"kagome said hugging him

"Kag's…ca..can't..br..ea…th"inuyasha

"sorry about that"kagome

"What's with the yelling"sango and miroku came in

"Me and yasha are getting married"kagome

"THAT'S GREAT!"sango said giving her a hug

**two months later**

"He's asleep"inuyasha said closing the light. **(shippo has dog ears, sliver hair, and amber eyes other then that he looks the same as in the show)**

"yyyyyyyaaaaawwwwnnnnn"kagome

"Come on kag's time for bed"inuyasha said picking her up bridle style and caring her to their room

"Yasha?"kagome said as he laid her down

"Yeah"inuyasha said getting in the bed. He pulled the covers over them and looked at her

"When are we going to get married?"kagome

"When ever you want"inuyasha

"What if I just want a small wedding"kagome

"Like how small"inuyasha

"Like we have miroku come over marry us and then we go out with sango,ayame,sota,his girlfriend,rin,sesshomaru, shippo. To a restaurant and then um.."kagome said thinking

"The kagome I knew always talked about having a big wedding"inuyasha chuckled

"Yeah but I was younger then"kagome

"So after that we can have a honey moon"inuyasha

"sure where"kagome

"Any where you want"inuyasha

"Hawaii"kagome

"Hawaii? Ok then. But it has to be sometime next year"inuyasha

"why?"kagome

"we can't leave shippo alone and we can't get plane tickets unless one of us is 18. and we don't turn 18 till next year"inuyasha

"Oh yeah that's right"kagome

"You still wanna see our parents?"inuyasha

"yeah"kagome

"Ok well see them tomorrow"inuyasha

"Really?"kagome

"Yeah now get some sleep"inuyasha said kissing her forehead

**10 reviews for next chappy **


	10. On our way

Hey everyone! Sorry about that my cousin put 110.6 but it was really 101.6. I took some med. Am felling ok. I can keep up with my storys as long as it stays in the 99's. On with the story.

"Ok kag's you ready"inuyasha asked putting shippo in a car seat.

"Yeah I'm ready…. Come on sota"kagome

"Coming sis"sota.

"Ok well be there in about 1 day"inuyasha said taking off

"Hey I was thinking you think we can go on a road trip first?"sota

"Sota we got shippo remember"kagome

"Sango can baby sit"sota

"Well you wanna go on a road trip kagome?"inuyasha asked parking. They only made it to the end of their block.

"Um.. I'm not sure, don't you think we should just go see mom and dad?"kagome

"You think shippos to young?"sota

"What do you mean sota?"kagome said looking back at him

"Well shippo's so young wouldn't he get scared of them, and I don't think mom and dad are ready to give you guys a warm welcome"sota said playing with shippo** (Ok shippo has no tail. Hope that answers your question IYMAN)**

" You think their still mad yasha?"kagome said looking over to him

"I'm not sure about your parents but mine….. They might ripe my head off"inuyasha

"Oh…"kagome

"How's this we go on a road trip then we come back here and pick up shippo"sota

"How about me and inuyasha go on a road trip and leave you with sango"kagome

"That's not fait"sota

"Well are you going to bug us if you come?"kagome

"Um…"sota

"Ok then your staying"sota

"Can I bring a friend?"sota

"Who?"kagome

"Kohaku"sota

"What do you think yasha?"kagome

"Sure lets bring him too, he'll keep sota busy"inuyasha

"Ok then I'll call sango now"kagome

At sango's (PS. Miroku and Sango got a apartment in American after they heard about inuyasha and kagome) 

"Thanks for watching shippo sango"kagome

"No problem he's easy to take care of"sango

"Ok Sango?"kagome

"Yeah?"sango said sitting at the kitchen table with kagome. Inuyasha was up stairs with sota and kohaku.

"You think I did the right thing?"

"What do you mean?"sango

"Running away with inuyasha, having shippo, taking sota you know?"kagome

"Well I can't really say, if you hadn't done all that stuff you'd be miserable"sango

"Yeah I guess your right"kagome

"SIS WE'RE READY"sota said coming down stairs

"Ok bye sango be back in a few weeks"kagome said walking out the door.

"Ok bye!"sango

"Hey sis you guys aren't going to have sex on this trip right?"sota

"SOTA!! YOUR SPENDING TO MUCH TIME WITH MIROKU!"kagome said waming him in the head

"I was just asking"sota said rubbing his head.

"so where to first?"inuyasha said putting the car in drive.

" DISNEY LAND!"sota and kohaku shouted

" Ok then Disney land"inuyasha

Night 

Sota and Kohaku had fallen asleep.

"Hey inuyasha how come I look the same as before?"kagome

"What are you talking about?"inuyasha

"I lost all the weight and fat I gained before?"kagome

"You have some of my demon blood now, so you heal faster"inuyasha

"So that's how you look the same after eating so much ramen"kagome joked

"Yeah yeah yeah"inuyasha

"You think it was a good idea leaving shippo with sango them?"kagome

"Well call then every day to see how he is"inuyasha

"Ok then well night"kagome

"Night I'll wake you up later"inuyasha

**10 reviews for next chappy**


	11. Shippo no like leeks!

"Ok where here get up"inuyasha.

"What already?"sota

"It's been over 7 hours"inuyasha

"Oh really well ok then lets go"sota

They entered the Disney Disney hotel.

"Ok sota, Kohaku this is your room"kagome said giving them the room key

"It's so big"kohaku

"The bed is to bouncy!'"sota said jumping up and down on his bed

"Ok then call if you need anything well start riding tomorrow"inuyasha said going into his room

"hey yasha?"kagome

"Yeah kag's"inuyasha said relaxing on the bed

"Can we call to check on shippo now?"kagome said sitting on the bed, by the phone

"Ea sure"inuyasha. He picked up the phone and dialed

"HELLO?!?!"SANGO 

"sango is something wrong?"inuyasha

"NO NO NO NOTHINGS WRONG!"sango 

"Sango what's wrong?"kagome

"Not to be mean but,,,!"sango 

"what?"inuyasha

"INUYASHA HE'S JUST LIKE YOU! AHHH! SHIPPO DON'T BIT MIROKU LIKE THAT!"sango 

"HE'S BITTING MY HEAD!!!!! HELP ME SANGO!!!!"miroku yelled in the back room

"Should we come back?"kagome

"NO NO NO DON'T YOU DARE! YOU GUYS NEED SOME TIME TOGETHER! MIROKU DON'T FEED HIM THAT!"sango

"It's just sushi"miroku. Shippo ate it and started to growl.

"are you sure?"inuyasha

"Yes I'm sure me an miroku can handle this, by the way inuyasha is it normal for people in your family if they start growling like their going to kill you?"sango

"For males yeah"inuyasha

"Is he going to kill us?!?!?"miroku yelled from the back ground. 

"Just don't give him leeks and he'll be good"inuyasha

_"um.. why?"sango_

"Because if you give dog demons leeks when their younger then a year old in my family they get really pissed and turn full demon on your ass"inuyasha

_"AHHH! Miroku what was in the sushi you gave him?"sango_

"Egg, pickles, leeks"miroku "HOW DO WE STOP HIM HE'S GETTING MAD!"sango 

"Just give him the phone"kagome

"Here shippo it's your mommy and daddy"sango said giving him the phone

"Hi shippo"kagome

"mommy!"shippo said happily sitting down

"Hey shippo"inuyasha

"Daddy!"shippo

"are you being good for aunty and uncle?"kagome

"nea"shippo

"No, well you better be good for them"kagome

"Hi"shippo

"Yes ok then well talk to you later be good"kagome

"Ok bye shippo give the phone back to aunty"inuyasha.

"Hello?"sango

"Ok he should be good now"inuyasha

"Ok then bye thanks"sango.

"Think they'll live?"kagome

"Nop"inuyasha

"Ok yasha what do you wanna do now"kagome

"I can chose?"inuyasha

"Yep"kagome

"Anything"inuyasha

"Anything as long as it's not perverted"kagome

"Are you serious this is the first time I can be with you in 11 months"inuyasha said giving her a puppy dog pout

"I'll think about it but first"kagome

**WHAM!**

Kagome hit inuyasha in the head with a pillow

"So it's a pillow fight you want"inuyasha

**BANG!**

Inuyasha hit kagome in the head with a pillow

"Yep, now load your pillows and go"kagome

"Fine with me"inuyasha. Inuyasha and kagome started throwing pillows at each other

**5 minutes later**

"PILLOW FIGHT!"Sota and kohaku yelled running into their room. They jumped on the bed and started fighting.

"STOP!"kagome

"What is it?"sota.

"Let make this more fun"kagome

"How?"sota

"Who ever wins gets to pick the first ride we go on tomorrow"kagome

"Fine ready site go!"sota.

**Who do you think will win? What ride do you think they should do? You want a lemon on this trip?**


	12. Indiana Jones

"I WIN!"sota said jumping up and down on inuyasha,kagome and kohaku

"Yeah you win now GET OFF SOTA YOUR…. OUCH!"kohaku

"Sorry about that"sota said jumping down

Next day! 

"Ok to Indiana JONES"sota

"Don't look into it's eyes……"one of the works said. Inuyasha and kagome sat in the front with sota and kohaku in back of them.

"Why?"kagome

"They tell you that every time you go on this rise nothing bad happens"inuyasha.

The ride started and they started going to the dark tunnel.

"DON'T LOOK!"a voice echoed though the tunnel as they rode though. There was a flasha nd they speed down.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"kagome,, sota, and kohaku yelled

"HAHAHAHHAHA YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!"a voice yelled as they raced passed treasure

'Wait a minute I've never heard that before…."inuyasha thought

"THEY'VE SEEN THE TREASURE! THEY CAN'T LEAVE NOW!"another voice echoed as they went faster

"Hello, cart 5 do you read me!"a speaker in the cart

"Yes we read you, is this part of the ride cause I don't remember this apart"inuyasha said grabbing it

"No this isn't! Something's wrong we can't slow down the ride!"

"What?!?"inuyasha

"Sir keep everyone clam we're trying to low it down now!"the woman said

"AAAAAHHHHHH A BOLDER!"Kagome yelled as a large bolder rolled to the. Inuyasha wait for then to duck down but they didn't…

"Hold on everyone!"inuyasha. he stood up and punched the bolder! It popped

"Now what the hell is going on!"Inuyasha yelled into the speaker

"Did you go under the bolder yet?"

"No we went though it!"inuyasha

"No this ain't good your headed for the danger zone of this ride!"

"What!!!"inuyasha

"Just hold on! We're sending teams up there to stop it my hand now"

"INUYASHA! KAGOME YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"a voice yelled

"What whoa re you!?!"inuyasha yelled

"Bi-g bro-ther I-'m sc-ared"sota. Hima nd kohaku hiding in the back

"Hold on ok"inuyasha. He grabbed sota and kohaku then put then in the front seats with him and kagome

"YASHA WHAT'S HAPPENING!"kagome

"I don't know KAG'S JUST HOLD ON I THINK THERE'S A DDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPP!!!"Inuyasha yelled the last part as they went straight down a dark whole to who knows where…..

**10 reviews for update and yes I am still sick only 100-99 but. And someone asked me if I make up the story as it goes along. Yes I do the first runaway love was only going to my 5 chappys but it went from 5-54…… Well I guess that's what happens when you make it up as you go along like me**


	13. ARE YOU DEAD YET!

"Kagome where are you?"inuyasha said walking though the dark. They had fallen down the hole and inuyasha was wondering around

"YASHA HELP!"kagome yelled

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!"inuyasha said runnig to where the sound came from

**Flash!**

A flashs of light shaped like balls started flying though the darkness. On of them grazed inuyasha's arm and burnt it

"INUYASHA CAN YOU SEE ME NOW!"kagome

"ARE YOU THE ONLY THROWING THOSE LIGHTS!?!?"inuyasha

"YEAH"kagome

"Ok I'm coming just throw them in a straight line"inuyasha said running down the trail of lights

"Kagome"inuyasha said as he filling reached the end.

"Kagome where are you?"inuyasha said looking

"Inuyasha always sooo naïve…."

"Who's there!"inuyasha

"BIG BROTHER WHERE'D SIS AND KOHAKU GO"sota said pulling on inuyasha's arm

"I don't know sota but don't worry….."inuyasha said as he looked down at sota

"What wrong brother why are you looking at me like that?"sota. Inuyasha picked him up by the collar

"Who are you? Your not sota"inuyasha

"What are you talking about brother! That hurts!"sota

"If your sota why's your earring on your right and not your left"inuyasha asked.(The earrings fake)

"You have a good eye inuyasha"sota chuckled as he disappeared. Inuyasha felt someone's hand grab his trout.

"You killed me inuyasha!"

"Naraku…"inuyasha

"I'm going to take your life just like how you took mine"Naraku. Inuaysha kicked naraku in the knee and jumped back

"I thought I killed you!"inuyasha growled

"You did this body is made out of dirt and bones! Kanna brought me back"Nrakus aid punching inuyasha in the face but missed.

"Those fake eyes of your aren't to good I see"inuyasha said as he ducked

"Shut up you mutt!"

Inuyasha looked up to see koga

"You changed into someone I hate thanks!"inuyasha said punching him in the face.

"Inu stop…"Naraku changed into kikyo

"Dam it naraku change back"inuyasha

"You can't fight me inu"

Inuaysha closed him eyes and kicked Naraku in the side sending him flying

"Inuyasha man why so mean"Naraku changed into miroku

"Aw Fuck!"inuyasha said jumping back trying to get away from Naraku

"What's wrong Inuyasha can't fight your best friend"Naraku said knocking inuyasha to the ground

"Bastard!"inuyasha said as he fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry yasha I'll miss you"Naraku(You should know who he changed into now)

"I.….. I can't hit naraku when he looks like kagome…."inuyasha thought as Naraku changed his hand into a knife and was ready to stab inuyasha when…..

"YASHA I'M COMING! MOVE NARAKU!"kagome yelled as she drove towards them in the Cart

"WHAT THE HELLLL!!!!"Naraku screamed as kagome rammed him, sota and kohaku put inuyasha in the back.

"ARE YOU DEAD YET NARAKU!"kagome yelled as she went back and forth over his body

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

"YOU DEAD YET!"kagome

"sis scares me"sota

"Um.. kagome?"inuyasha said hiding in the back with sota and kohaku

"WHAT!?!?!"kagome said turning

"nothing…"inuyasha

"AAAAAHHH!!"naraku

"YOU DEAD YET!!"kagome

**30 minutes later…**

"YOU DEAD YET!!!"Kagome

"YES YES I'M DEAD…"naraku yelled from under the car

"DON'T LIE TO ME!!"kagome said going back and forth again

"…………………"Inuyasha, sota, and kohaku

"Ok everyone I think he's dead lets go"kagome said driving off

"Hey kag's your doing great! You can pass your driving test"inuyasha

"What?"kagome looked in front of her

"AAAAAAHHHHH I'M DRIVING WHAT DO I DO!"kagome yelled. She started to turn the wheel in all different ways

**CRASH! BANG! SMASH!**

Kagome drove though walls until they reached the out side and she found the break

"How's is everyone"kagome said looking in the back. Sota, kohaku, and inuyasha had all fainted

"Guys…"kagome

**10 reviews for next chappy**


	14. New moon

OK people there's a lemon in this chappy so if you don't like lemons you shoulldn't read this chappy, come to think of it you shouldn't be reading this story….

"So where to now brother?"sota said toughing their bags in the trunk

"Anywhere but here…."inuyasha

"Well then where yasha?"kagome

"I don't know up to you"inuyasha

"I wanna go to England"Sota said jumping in the back seat

"I don't care"kohaku

"England…"inuyasha

"Yeah I wanna see how people there talk"sota

"How about we go to French"kagome

"Why?"inuyasha

"I wanna eat some really French fries!"kagome

"Ok then…."sota

"Well I gotta get some where safe before the sun goes down"inuyasha

"What why?"sota

"………………"inuyasha

"Well I think we should hurry to French then!"kohaku

"Ok lets go well be there by 7"kagome

"7!!!"inuyasha

"Yeah is that a problem"kagome

"No just relax"inuyasha said as he pounded on the gas pedal

Night! "Ok everyone wake up where here"inuyasha "What?"kagome "Where here everyone get up'inuyasha "Ok Ok where up… big brother what's with the hat?"sota 

Inuyasha had his hair hidden in a hat

"Nothing kid just help me get the bags"inuyasha said getting out of the car

In the hotel 

"Ok kid you and kohaku stay in this room"inuyasha said opening the door

"Thanks"sota

"No problem night"inuyasha. Inuyasha walked into the room, kagome was already in the bed sleeping.

"She's asleep"inuyasha said as he got into bed. Inuyasha turned around when he felt something on his back

"Inuyasha why are you still wearing your hat"kagome

"No reason"inuyasha

"Then take if off"kagome

"Na I like it"inuyasha said looking up at the ceiling

'Why won't you look me in the eye yasha…. What's wrong"kagome

"Nothing"inuyasha. Kagome reached and turned on the light switch, Inuyasha pulled the blanket over his head.

"Yasha what's wrong"kagome

"Noting kag's just go to sleep"inuyasha

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"kagome

"Nothing just go to sleep"inuyasha

Kagome pulled the blanket over her and she crawled under

"Peak a boo"kagome said when she was face to face with inuyasha. Inuyasha closed his eyes

"Yasha why won't you look at me?"kagome

"No reason just tired"inuyasha

"That's it hold still and give me that hat"kagome sat onto of his stomach and tired pulling the hat off

"Kag's stop!"inuyasha

"No take it off!"kagome

"NO!"inuyasha. Kagome pulled the hat off and it flew and hit the wall.

"Inuyasha"kagome

"What?"inuyasha said not looking at her.

"I forgot it was the night of the new moon"kagome

"I didn't want you to see me"inuyasha

"Why I've seen you before like this"kagome

"I know…. I don't like it when you see me weak"inuyasha.

"Still a silly puppy"kagome said patting him on the head

"Feh! Wench"inuyasha

"You haven't called me that in a long time"kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and flipped them over

"Didn't have the chance"inuyasha said nuzzling her neck. Inuyasha started to nibble on her neck with his teeth as he let his hands wonder down to her chest.

"Ya..sha stop…"kagome moaned out

"Why"inuyasha said licking her ear lob

"sota and kohaku might hear"kagome. Inuyasha bit down on her ear

"Oh.."kagome

"Their asleep"inuyasha

"Um.. you sure?"kagome

"Yes"inuyasha.

"Ok"kagome said relaxing

"But just don't moan t loud it might wake them"inuyasha.

"Ok"kagome

Inuyasha started to undo her shirt with his teeth. Kagome ached her back so inuyasha could slip it off. Inuyasha started to undo her bra when

"BIG BROTHER MIROKU AND SANGO AREON THE PHONE!"sota yelled from their room

"Ok!"inuyasha

"hello?'inuyasha

"Inuyasha um… miroku has something to say"sango said giving him the phone

"Inuyasha I need your help!"miroku

"With what?"inuyasha

"I need so now how to put your son to sleep"miroku

"Read him a story!"inuyasha

"What story!?"miroku

"Anyone!Miroku I'm busy!"inuyasha

"busy?"miroku

"I'm spending some time with kagome"inuyasha

"Oh ok then"miroku

"Yeah bye!"inuyasha said hanging up. Inuyasha turned back to the bed but kagome wasn't there

"Kagome?"inuyasha said walking around the room

Inuyasha could hear the shower running and walked into the bathroom

"Kagome"inuyasha said closing the door behind him. Inuyasha walked to the shower and opened the door but no one was inside

"What the…"inuyasha

Inuyasha was pushed into the shower with was being hugged by something

"Surprise yasha"kagome said letting go. Kagome wore nothing but a towel around her body.

" That was a surprise wench, but now I'm a soaked dog"inuyasha

"Better take your cloths off before you get a cold"kagome teased

"Na I think I'll have some fun with you first"inuyasha said pushing kagome to the shower wall. Inuyasha undid her towel and though it over the shower wall. He bent down and started sucking on one of kagome nipples as he let his other hand massage and pinch the other.

"Ah..Ah ya..asha"kagome moaned out

"Hush kagome"inuyasha. He let his free hand wonder down to her core. He added one figure into her core and slowly started to pump in and out.

"Oh… Inu..yasha.. fa.ster"kagome. Inuyasha added another figure and started to pump them faster. Inuyasha stopped and slowed down. He withdrew his figures and stood up

"yasha"kagome

"Stay right here"inuyasha said getting out of the shower. He went over to his bag and got out a piece of cloth before going back into the shower. Kagome looked at inuyasha wondering what he went to get. But blushed when she felt inuyasha's hardened manhood rub agents her thigh.

"Hold still"inuyasha said as he wrapped the cloth around her mouth

"Yashawhatareyoudoing"kagome said though the cloth

"I don't want you screaming to sound kag's"inuyasha said as he slammed into her

"AAAAAAAHHHHINUYASHA!"Kagome yelled though the cloth

"Good thing that cloth muffles her screams… don't want sota and kohaku hereing"inuyasha thought smirking. Inuyasha put kagomes ankles over his shoulders and held her butt to keep her up as he started pounding harder. Inuyasha could feel his climax coming but he wanted kagome to come first, he started to go faster until he could feel kagome on the edge. Inuyahs ripped the cloth off her mouth and gave her a open mouthed kiss as they climaxed together.

"Hey kag.ome"inuyasha said panting as he carried them to the bed after turning off the shower.

"Y..es"kagome

"You.r.. on..t..he..pi..ll right?"inuyasha said laying her on the bed

"Yeah"kagome

"Good now light"inuyasha said turning off light.


	15. Frogs legs and snails

**Hey guys your just got lucky! I got just 10 only 10!! I'm so sad but ok here it is….**

"BIG BROTHER ARE YOU UP YET!"sota yelled hitting the door

"YEAH I'M UP BE READY IN 10"inuyasha said getting out of bed

"Kagome wake up"inuyasha said shaking her

"Not yet"kagome

"Kagome"inuyasha

"No"kagome

"Fine then"inuyasha said walking to the bathroom he walked inside and turned on the shower.

"Good nice and cold"inuyasha said a he let the water hit his hand. He walked into their bed room picked kagome up and then

"AAAAAAHHHHH INUYASHA!!!!"kagome said getting out of the ice cold shower

"Hey your up"inuyasha said from the bed room

Kagome walked over to her bag and started to get dressed when mumbling something about not being able sleep in late.

"YOU GUYS READY YET!"sota

"YEAH COME ON!"kohaku

"We're coming!"inuyasha said opening the door

"So where do you wanna go?"kagome

"I wanna go eat some stinky chesses"sota

"I wanna eat frog legs!"kohaku said as everyone stared at him

"Let go shopping"kagome

"You guys wanna go?"inuyasha said looking at kohaku and sota

"Sure I need a new earring"sota

"I need a new chain"kohaku

"Are you kids or pimps?"kagome said as they walked to the elevator

"I used to wear chains and earring"inuyasha

"Well if you wanna be like inuyasha here go head and dress like that"kagome

"Ok we will"sota

"ah…."kagome

Mall 

"Do you like these shoes"kagome holding a pair of blue heels

"Yes"sota, kohaku, and inuyasha said

"You guys said that about the last 15 pairs"kagome

"Sure it looks great"they all said

"Are you even listening!"kagome

"Sure the color matches you"they all said

"Fine I'll buy all of them"kagome said paying for her shoes

"Come on to the dress shop"kagome

"AW…."inuyasha sota and kohaku fallowed

**4 hours later**

"Ok lets go at"kagome

"Sure"inuyasha

"So where do you guys wanna go?"kagome

"Some place nice!"sota

"Some place new!"kohaku

Eating 

"Ok sir here's your food"the man said holding some food

"Steak for the you sir"

"Soup for the lady"

"Chesses, bacon, and crackles all put together to look like a bug eating another bug"the man said putting it down

"Ok that's the grosses thing I've ever seen"akgome

"Nothing can beat that"inuyasha

"And here's your frog legs, sails, shark fin soup, cat tongs, all in a bowl made out of fish scales"the man said giving it to kohaku

"Thanks you"kohaku said as he man left

Kohaku picked up a snail and started to eat the insides, then cutting up some frog legs and mushing it together with one of his cat tongs then eating it.

"I think I'm gonna throw up"sota

"I stand corrected"inuyasha

"ewwwwwwwww"kagome

**Ok 10 reviews for next chappy**


	16. EW!

Sorry took so long to update but I've been busy 

"Kohaku!"Sota

"Yeah"kohaku stopped sucking on his nail

"Stop that!"sota

"What?"kohaku said as he chewed on a frogs leg

"Eating that!"sota

"But I'm hungry"kohaku

"That's so gross I don't even think inuyasha would eat it! And he it's dog food!"kagome

"Hey that was one time!"inuyasha

"You ate dog food?"sota

"Yeah and it tasted good"inuyasha

"Now that's gross"kohaku

"Inuyasha I'm going to order the same thing kohakus eating for you to eat now"kagome

"Why?"inuyasha

"Because if dog food tastes good to you then that should be great"kagome

"Waiter!"sota

"Yes?"

"One more order of what ever this guys eating"sota

"Yes sir"

**15 minutes later**

"Ok inuyasha eat up"kagome said pushing the plate in front of him

"Ah…."inuyasha

"Yeah eat it!"sota

"Um…"inuyasha

"Here eat it"kagome said giving him a fork

"Or are you scared?"kagome said teasing

"Feh!Wench I ain't scared!"inuyasha said picking up a frog leg and putting it in his mouth

"It's good"inuyasha said after he swallowed it. He started eating the snails and drinking the soup

"He's eating it"sota said twitching

"I can't believe it"kagome

"Told ya it was good"kohaku

"Hey kah's eat one"inuyasha said holding a frog leg to her mouth

"No way"kagome said pushing it back

"Come one please for me"inuyasha said giving her puppy eyes

"Not this time yasha"kagome

"Please"inuyasha

"No"kagome

"Ok then fine"inuyasha said with a smug look on his face

"What?"kagome said looking at him

"I'm not going to force you"inuyasha

"That's not going to work yasha"kagome

"What's not going to work ka-go-me"inuyasha

"Don't say my name like that"kagome

"Why Ka-go-me"inuyasha said chuckling

"Stop that"kagome

"Stop what Ka-go-me"inuyasha

"Fine I'll eat it"kagome said stuffing the frogs leg in her mouth

"Hahahahhahah"inuyasha

"Ew…."kagome

"It wasn't good?"inuyasha

"No ew!"kagome

"Hhahahahahahhah"sota, kohaku, and inuyasha laughed

"Hey lets go sing carroty!"kagome

"Ok then"inuyasha said as they walked down the street

"So who's singing first?"inuyasha

"Sota!"kagome

"Sota"kohaku

"WHAT?!?!"sota

"Yep you go first"kagome

"Fine"sota said as he walked up to the mic,

What should sota sing? What should inuyasha sing along with kagome and kohaku? 5 reviews for next chappy!


	17. Singing Songs

All songs recommended by kags-sessy! YOU ROCK! BUT! I LOVE YOU ALL!

"Ok sota get up there!"kagome

"Yeah come on sing!"kohaku

"hey sota what song?"inuyasha asked from the DJ station

"WANNA BE!"sota

"Ok then!"inuyasha

_Yeah, I'm back in this joint right here_

_For all my people who_

_Who sick of playin' seconds and_

_And takin' somebody's leftovers_

_Get out the back seat, take the passenger seat_

_Ya know what I'm sayin'?_

_Heh, ya'll feel me? Y'all feel me?_

_Hear me out_

_Is it me or her babe?_

_You gotta make your decision_

_Cuz you got the wrong impression_

_I don't want nobody's seconds_

_I just want all of you babe_

_I'm used to gettin' what I like_

_Just to curve my appetite_

_Serve you on a flame with a first class flight_

_I wanna be the girl you take to your crib_

_And not the girl you hate to show where you live_

_I wanna be the girl for you all your life_

_And not the girl you're thinkin' of late at night_

_Let's be truthful please_

_Will she always be around?_

_I need to know right here and now_

_Can I bury her underground?_

_I just want all of you babe_

_And she's always in the way_

_And she's always in your face_

_Am I the one who's being played?_

_Not your chick on the side_

_I wanna be your main chick_

_So you gon' have to pick_

_Between Lisa, Kim and Stacy, and whoever_

_Not your chick on the side_

_I wanna be your main chick_

_So you gon' have to pick_

_Between Lisa, Kim and Stacy, and whoever_

_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh_

_Uh uh uh uh, uh uh uh uh_

_Ah ah ah ah, bap bap bap brr-ap_

_Ah ah ah ah, brr-ap_

_Ah ah ah ah, yo yo_

"That was great sota!"kagome

"Yeah it was good"kohaku

"Thanks"sota

"Ok kagome your up next"inuyasha

"What?"kagome

"GO!"inuyasha

"Fine"kagome said as she walked on stage

"What song?"inuyasha

"One wish!"kagome

"Ok then"Inuyasha

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first_

_It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know_

_We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room_

_Cause, we couldn't be alone_

_See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt_

_Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse_

_Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you_

_Listen and don't trip_

_I think I need a bottle with a genie in it_

_Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love_

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up_

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends_

_Love would never end, it would just begin_

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo_

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you_

_If I had one wish, we would run away_

_Making love all day, have us a baby_

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life_

_And you'd be my boo, make it right this time_

_If I had one wish_

_One wish, one wish, one wish_

_One wish, one wish, one wish_

_One wish, one wish, one wish_

_One wish, one wish, one wish_

_Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in_

_If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho_

_Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me_

_So boy don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe_

_I swear if I lose a second chance with you_

_I wouldn't know what to do_

_I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic_

_I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick_

_Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love_

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all the way up_

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends_

_Love would never end, it would just begin_

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo_

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you_

_If I had one wish, we would run away_

_Making love all day, have us a baby_

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life_

_And you'd be my boo, make it right this time_

_If I had one wish_

_I don't even know how we ended upon this road_

_And, even though we are grown, Boy I just want you to know_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends_

_Love would never end, it would just begin_

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo_

_Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you_

_If I had one wish, we would run away_

_Making love all day, have us a baby_

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life_

_And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

"THAT WAS GREAT SIS!"sota

"Yeah I almost cried!"kohaku

"Really?"inuyasha

"Yeah now go!"kohaku said pushing him on stage

"I'll play the song"kohaku

"Ok then play don't matter"inuyasha

"Sure"koahaku

_Oh_

Ohoohwooe 

_Oooh_

_Ooohhwooe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_Nobody thought we last forever_

_I feel them hopin' and prayin'_

_Things between us don't get better_

_Men steady comin' after you_

_Women steady comin' after me_

_Seems like everybody wanna go for self_

_And don't wanna respect boundaries_

_Tellin' you all those lies_

_Just to get on your side_

_But I must admit there was a couple secrets_

_I held inside_

_But just know that I tried_

_To always apologize_

_And I have you first always in my heart_

_To keep you satisfied_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_you Got every right to wanna leave_

_you Got every right to wanna go_

_you Got every right to hit the road_

_And never talk to me no more_

_You don't even have to call_

_Even check for me at all_

_cuz' the way I been actin' lately_

_Has been off the wall_

_Especially towards you_

_Puttin' girls before you_

_And they watchin' everything I been doin'_

_Just to hurt you_

_Most of it just ain't true_

_And they won't show you_

_How much of a queen you are to me_

_And why I love you baby_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you babe_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Oh oh oh oh oh Oh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Ooooh_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Cause we gon' fight_

_Oh yes we gon' fight_

_Believe we gon' fight_

_Fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_But it don't matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_but it dont matter no_

_Cause I got you_

_cause we gon' fight_

_oh yes we gon' fight_

_believe we gon' fight_

_fight for our right to love yeah_

_Nobody wanna see us together_

_but it dont matter no_

Cause I got you 

"Aw.."kagome

"Nice brother!"sota

"Ok kohaku your up"inuyasha

"Play unfaithful ok?"kohaku

"K it's starting"inuyasha

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_'cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that this guy is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true_

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another day_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

_Our Love, His Trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

"Well I'm tired wanna go back to the hotel"kohaku

"Sure"kagome

"Ok everyone lets go"inuyasha

Hotel 

"Big brother where you going?"sota

"I going to our room"Inuyasha

"But ours is right next to theirs isn't it?"kagome

"No I had it moved to the next floor, night guys"Inuyasha said pulling kagome into the elevator

"Why'd you change the room?"kagome

"You'll see"inuyasha

Lemon next chappy 8 reviews! 

****


	18. Hot Tub

**People this is a lemon chappy.**

"Ok yasha what's the surprise?"kagome asked as they entered the room.

"OW!"kagome said looking around the room. The room was bigger then the last one and the bed was huge. The lights were dim and there was a path of rose petals.

"Fallow the path"inuyasha

"Are you trying to seduce me?"kagome said turning around to face him

"That depends is it working?"inuyasha said smirking at him

"Maybe"kagome said walking down the path

"I'll take that as a yes"inuyasha said to himself as he fallow a few feet behind her

"In here?"kagome said pointing to a closed room

"Yep"inuyasha said taking a few more steps back so he was about 6 feet away

"Ok then"kagome said going inside

"AAAAHHH A HOT TUB THANK YOU YASHA!"kagome said jumping up and down

"Glad you like it"Inuyasha said walking in, kagome soon followed after and closed the door

"Hey yasha this from you?"kagome said seeing a present on the floor. It was a red box wrapped with a pink bow.

"No, not me"inuyasha said taking the box

"Look at the card"kagome

"ok"inuyasha said reading the card

"It reads "Hey sis hope you like this, I found it in your room hidden under your bed. I forgot to give it to you earlier. But I think It'll be nice to wear tonight"sota….Ps."I had nothing to do with this perverted thing!"kohaku

"Ok so it's from sota"kagome said opening it

"oh my god… sota saw this.."kagome said looking in the box

"What is it?"inuyasha

Kagome held it up

"Your old baby boy bunny outfit"inuyashas aid smirking

"I can't believe he saw THIS! OH MY GOD!"kagome wined

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about"inuyasha

"Yes it is! My baby brother knows what we do!"kagome

"Well you where pregnant, I think he already knew"inuyasha said scratching his ear

"Yeah I guess, I'm going in the tub now"kagome said checking how hot it was

"Yeah me too"inuyasha

Kagome hurry and got undress before

"I forgot my swim suit"kagome said wrapping a towel around herself

"No you get in there with a towel on or nothing"inuyasha leaning agents the door

"Fine"kagome said walking over to the tub. Inuyasha just watched her

"Can you not look"kagome said turning to face him

"Keh"inuyasha said looking away.

Kagome took the towel off and sat inside the water

"Ah… it feels so nice"kagome said relaxing

**SPLASH!**

Inuyasha said jumping into the water

"Your lucky this tub in 6 feet deep or that would have hurt"kagome giggled

"Yep but you aren't"inuyasha said pulling her under, so her head was about 4 inches under the surface.

Inuyasha pulled her under and pushed her onto the wall. Kagome couldn't really see anything, as for inuyasha he could see fine. Kagome started rubbing her eyes. Inuyasha placed a hand over her eyes and closed her eyelids. Kagome had stopped beast feeding shippo a few weeks ago and her chest wasn't their normal size yet. Inuyasha ran his figure up and down her thigh as kagome wiggled under his touch. He ran his middle and pointer figures though her folds, feeling the wetness even in the water. Kagome couldn't hold her breath much longer and inuyasha could tell. He lifted her and himself up to the surface

"You like the water kag's"inuyasha chuckled

"You're a horny bastard you know that"kagome said whipping the water off her face

"But I'm your horny bastard"inuyasha said nuzzling her neck

"Yeah yea… INUYASHA STOP THE WATERS TO HOT!"Kagome. Inuyasha started to fingerer her and the hot water from the tub went inside her.

"Aw.. but it's fun"inuyasha said rubbing her clit

"Not! For me sh.. Yasha that hurt!"kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped as soon as she said it hurt, he took his figures out

"Better?"inuyasha

"Yeah it doesn't burn anymore"kagome said relaxing

'Does it hurt?"inuyasha

"No"kagome

"Good"inuyasha. He grabbed her hips and pressed her to the walls, be put his manhood at her entrance before slamming in

"AHHHH INUYASHA!"Kagome screamed. She wrapped her legs around his hips to he'd have better access to her whole. Inuyasha started to bang her harder as she moaned his name.

"yasha… I'm com-ing soon"kagome panted out as she dug her nails into his skin.

"INUYASHAAAAA"Kagome yelled out his name as she reached her climax. Inuyasha pulled out of her much to kagome protest. He pressed kagomes to the wall but this time so her back was facing him. Inuyasha slammed into her tight ass.

"AH-AH-AHHHH INUYASHA! HARDER!"kagome yelled out. Inuyasha wrapped one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. He used his other free hand to spread her legs as he fingered her.

"In-uy-asha! I'm-cl-close"kagome panted out trying to catch her breath. Inuyasha could feel himself coming close. He pulled out of kagome and flipped her around.

"AH!"kagome gasped as inuyasha slammed back inside her core just as she hit her peck. Inuyasha bit down into her neck renewing the mark.

Are about 8 minutes their orgasms where don't and inuyasha had cleaned the bit. The sliver moon on her neck was shinnying a bright as ever.

"Yasha.."kagome breathed out as soon as she caught her breath. Inuyasha didn't answer all he did was pick her up bridle style and carry her into the bed room. He laid kagome down on the bed and though the blanket over her before climbing in next to her. He pulled her close and started to stroke her hair.

Ring Ring 

Inuyasha reached over and hit the speaker button

"Hello?'

"INUYASHA!! SHIPPO PEED IN MY MOUTH!"miroku 

"And.."

_AND!?!?! AND!!!!"miroku_

"MIROKU I'M TIRED I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU LATER!"inuyasha

"WHAT!?!?" 

"I'M-TIRED-NEED-TO-SLEEP"inuyasha said slowly

"BUT!?!?!? BUT?!?!"miroku

"Bye"inuyasha said hanging up

Knock Knock 

"INUYASHA…." Some said coming in. Inuyasha took one look at him/her and forze.

**8 reviews for next chappy**


	19. KNOCK! Next Time

The winner is! Kagomeinuyasha103! Graz! You tied with ChezaTakehashii. So my cousin picked. BANG 

Koga fainted and hit the floor (No one thought it would be him….. hehe)

"STUPID FLEABAG KNOCK NEXT TIME!"inuyasha yelled as he put on a pair of boxers

He walked over to koga and picked him up by the collar. He dragged him into the bathroom, before turning on the sink. He put koga's head under the water and waited about 6 feet away.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH IT'S COLD!"koga

Bang! 

Koga hit his head on the sinks edge.

"What do you want koga?"inuyasha asked checking to make sure kagome didn't wake up

"Ayame told be that you where in French and that you saw Naraku. So I called sango who told me what hotel, then I went to the front deck and waited there till I could get them to give me the room number"koga

"Well you could have knocked"inuyasha

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR!"Koga

"SORRY I WAS BUSY!"inuyasha

"STOP YELLING!"koga

"THEN YOU STOP YELLING!"inuyasha

"YOU MUTT!"koga

"YOU FLEABAG!"inuyasha

"I HAVE NO FLEAS MUTT!"koga

"I'M NOT A MUTT AND YOU DO TO!"inuyasha

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO"

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"kagome yelled from the bed room.

"SORRY!!!"koga and inuyasha yelled

"ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!!!"Kagome

"no….."koga and inuyasha said quietly

"GOOD SO IF YOU GONNA FIGHT GO OUTSIDE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP"kagome

"Wench"inuyasha

"Bitch"koga and inuyasha whispered under their breath as they walked out side

"Your going to marry her soon?"koga

"As soon as we get back from the trip. We're going to go see our parents then get married"inuyasha

Inuyasha and koga sat outside the door.

"So how are they?"inuyasha

"Who?"koga

"My parents"inuyasha

"Oh there ok, they really miss you. Then again I don't know why. They left your room the same as you left it. Same with kagomes parents"koga

"So there not mad?"inuyasha

"I don't really know all I know is that they miss you"koga

"Oh…."inuyasha

"But you really should go back"koga

"If I do go back I'll just be visiting, I have a family and a home already I can't go back"inuyasha

"Move to Japan"koga

"Can't I'm starting collage there soon, maybe in a few years"inuyasha

"Ea fine"koga

"Hey yasha, koga so should get back inside"kagome said pecking her head out from behind the door

"Why?"inuyasha

"Because 1) I can't sleep without you"kagome said kissing inuyasha's cheek. Koga made a face that said "Get a room, your to lovey dovey"

"And two kikyo's on the phone asking for you"kagome said pointing to koga

Koga and Inuyasha came back inside the room. Kagome had put on her pink bathrobe. Inuyasha laid back in bed, as kagome crawled next to him.

"Hey kikyo"koga

"Koga did you find them!"kikyo

"Yeah I walked in on them"koga

"KOGA!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED!"kikyo

"THE DOOR WAS OPEN!"koga

"NO IT WAS CLSED YOU JUST OPENED IT!"inuyasha

"FOR GET IT MUTT!"koga

"So I'll be back soon, I'll stop by sango and miroku's to see shippo"koga

"You are?"kagome

"I wanna see my cousin, before he turns into a mutt like this one"koga said walking out the door

"Ok bye koga"kagome

"Yeah bye"inuyasha

**8 reviews for next chappy and also I have 2 new storys. Mistress love and Lovers&Friends**


	20. Demon Shippo!

"Ok so where to now?"kagome

"I wanna go see mom and dad"Sota

They had just left the hotel and where on their way again.

"You ready to go back?"inuyasha

"Yeah I guess"kagome

"Ok call sango"Inuyasha

"Ok"kagome said taking out her cell phone as soon as they sit a stop light.

_"Hello?"_

"Sango where picking up shippo tonight ok?"kagome

"Ok"sango 

"K bye"kagome said hanging up

"Hey kagome can you take the wheel?"Inuyasha said pulling over. Kagome jumped intot he drivers seat.

"Hello sesshoamru?"inuyasha

_"Yes?"_

"I'm going to see mom and dad tomorrow ok?"

_"Finally! Should I tell them?"sesshomaru_

"No I want them to be surprised"

_"Um.. ok then well I'll be there tomorrow to"sesshomaru_

"Oh joy"inuyasha

_"Yep joy! And rin is coming with me"_

"Ok"inuyasha said hanging up

"Sesshomaru going to be there?"kagome

"Yeah"inuyasha

"Do you think mom and dad will wanna see us?"sota

"Yeah I'm sure"kagome

"But what if they want me back, I don't wanna go back"sota

"You can stay with us"Inuyasha

"Great!"sota

"Well be there in about 3 hours'inuyasha

"Ok then everyone get some sleep"kagome

"Ok"sota and kohaku said going to sleep

**3 hours later**

"Hey sango where here!"inuyasha said knocking on the door

"SIS OPEN UP!"kohaku

"IT'S OPEN!"miroku yelled from the inside.They walked inside. The house was a mess

"Did a tornado go though here or something"Inuyasha

"GGGGGGRRRRR"a growling sound came from the house

"MIROKU SANGO WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"inuyasha

"HIDING!"sango

"FROM WHAT!!!"kagome

"YOUR SON HE'S GONE MAD!"miroku

"GGGGGGRRRR"a little puff ball came and bit inuyasha's leg

"Hey shippo"Inuyasha said looking down. Shippo let go, his eyes where red and blue. They turned back to their normal amber color. Inuyasha picked him put and carried him.

"Hey shippo did you miss us"kagome said playing with shippos feet

"Mommy! Daddy! Soy!"shippo

"Soy?"inuyasha

"I think he means sota?"kagome

"Who soy shippo?"Inuyasha

Shippo pointed to sota

"SOY! SOY!"shippo

"Ok sota your names soy now"kagome

"HEY MIROKU SANGO SHIPPOS FINE WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"inuyasha

"UNDER THE COUNTER!"sango

Inuyasha kagome sota and kohaku all walked into the kitchen where miroku and sango where hiding under the counter.

"Is shippo ok now?"miroku

"Yeah"Inuyasha said showing them shippo. Shippo spit some bubbles at them.

"Oh thank god! We didn't know what to do"sango said as her and miroku got out from under the counter.

"Ok it's off to mom and dads!"sota

"Yeah bye guys!"inuyasha

"Bye!"kohaku

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	21. Let Them Stay?

"You ready kagome?"Inuyasha. They had just arrived at the front of inuyasha's parents house. Sesshomaru said kagomes parents would be there too. Shippo was dressing in a little baseball outfit.

"Yeah come on sota"Kagome said stepping out of the car. Kagome carried shippo in her arms, sota fallowed behind them. Inuyasha walked up to the porch and drew his key.

"I'll just knock"Inuyasha said as he knocked on the door

"Coming!"Izayoi voce came from the other side of the door. The door opened and Izayoi gasped.

"Inu…yasha"Izayoi said coving her mouth, her eyes felled with tears. Inuyasha looked at his mom.

"I'm back mom"Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Izayoi who is it?"Inutashi said coming to the door. Inutashi stood next to Izayoi as his eyes widened. Izayoi jumped forward and squeezed inuyasha tight.

"Your back"Izayoi. Inutashi stepped out side and pushed them all in.

"TENCHI MIOTA! LOOK WHO CAME TO VISIT"Inutashi

Inuyasha kagome and sota all walked into the living room. Tenchi and miota stood up.

"WWWWWAAA"shippo

"It's ok shippo"Kagome said nuzzling shippo head with hers.

"This is your son?"Miota said as she started to cry

"Yes his name is shippo"Kagome

"He's so cute"Tenchi

"Inuyasha kagome sota please take a seat"Inutashi said pushing them to sit down

"Inuyasha kagome where…"Miota

"Sorry"Inutashi

"After you left we saw how stupid we were being, we shouldn't have tried to break you two up"Inutashi

"And take your baby away, were sorry"Izayoi

"So won't you come back, your only 17 after all"Tenchi

"No"Inuyasha

"What?"Inutashi

"No we're not coming back"Inuyasha

'But honey"Izayoi

"Mom we came by so that you'd know we where ok. Me and kagome have a family of our own now, and sota's part of it too"Inuyasha said looking at sota.

'He's still scared I'll leave him here"Inuyahsa thought to himself.

"So you won't even think about coming back"Izayoi

"Sorry mom but no"Inuyasha

"Both of you don't?"Tenchi

"No use in asking them they won't come back"Sesshaomrus aid entering the room

"Hey"Inuyasha

"Hey"Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru you haven't seen your brother in 1 year and all you can say in "hey"?"Inutashi asked as sesshomaru sat in a chair on the far right,

"Well I've seen him a lot already I came to visit them too"Sesshomaru

"WHAT?!?!"inutashi Izayoi tenchi and miota yelled

"So have miroku sango kohaku ayame and koga"sesshomaru

"You never told us where they where?!?!"Inutashi

"No, you would have made hem come back, the chose to come back is theirs is it not?"Sesshomaru

"But…"Inutashi

"Dad inuyasha already went and grad high school, he has great job that makes a lot of money. Kagome is a stay at home mom, sota helps out a lot. Their fine"Sesshomaru said slipping some tea.

"You grad?"Tenchi asked inuyasha

"Yes I went back to school while kagome was pregnant, I left her under the protection of a friend"Inuyasha

"Sesshomaru when did you know about this?"Izayoi

"When sota called and said inuyasha got thrown in jail for murder"Sesshomaru

"Inuyasha you got thrown in jail?"Miota

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"I see well seeing as your only 17 we can still make you come back home"Inutashi

"Yes we can can't we"Tenchi

"I think that we should……………"Inutashi

**Ok people what ever inutashi says is what's going to happen!**


	22. IT'S HIS TAIL!

Sorry took so long. I was looking for a good inuyasha and kagome story to read but… THERE ARE NO GOOD ONES! PLEASE IF YOU TIHNK THE STORYS YOU PEOPLE WIRTE ARE GOOD! TELL ME THE TITLE!!!!

"I think we should let them stay in America as long as they come visit a lot!"Inutashi

"Thanks dad"Inuyasha

"Your welcome, now how about we get shippo and you kids something to eat?"Inutashi

"WAIT!"Miota

"Sota will you be staying with kagome?"Miota. Sota looked down, Inuyasha stepped in front of him as sota hid behind him.

"Yes sota will be staying with us shippos grown very attached to him"Inuyasha

"Oh I see"Miota

"Well here shippo have some of this sushi, it's felled with egg samon spam and leeks"Sesshomaru he put it in shippos mouth.

"AH SESSHOMARU DON'T DO THAT!!"Inuyasha

"SHIPPO SPIT IT OUT!"Kagome

Shippo tasted the food then spit it out.

"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRR"Shippo started to growl and his eyed turned red.

"Um… I forgot about that"Sesshomaru

Shippo jumped up into the air and landed on sesshomaru's head. Shippos hair was waving everywhere around his head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sesshmaru. Shippo bit his head, sesshoamru started running around the room.

"SHIPPO LET GO OF UNCLE FLUFFYS HEAD"Kagome said running after him.

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY"Sesshomaru.

**BANG!**

Sesshomaru tripped over the coffee table and shippo landed on his back.

"GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR"Shippo.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Sesshomaru said standing up again. Shippo was biting the big fluffy thing on his shoulder. Sesshomaru started to run like a dog and the fluffy thing wagged in back of him.

"Wait that's his tail?"Kagome

"Yeah"Inuyasha

Kagome turned to inuyasha who was holding a video camera.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"Kagome

"Video taping this, the first time my brother lost his cool"Inuyasha

"DAD GET HIM OFF ME!!"Sesshomaru

Sota Inutashi Izayoi Miota and Tenchi where sitting on the couch watching. Inutashi picked shippo off sesshoamrus tail.

"My tail it hurts"Sesshomaru. He sat down like a wounded puppy and licked his tail.

"Now shippo that's no way to behave"Inutashi. He held shippo up to his face. Shippos eyes where still red.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR"shippo

"Don't growl at me shippo"Inutashi.

**BIT!**

Shippo bit Inutashi's noise. Inutashi covered his mouth and picked shippo off his nose. He set him down to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY NOSEEEEE!!!"Inutashi yelled. He went over and sat my sesshomaru, they sat there in the corner making sad puppy sounds.

"Inuyasha aren't you…….. STOP FLIMING!"Kagome yelled turning to inuyasha who was still filming

"Fine"Inuyasha. He tuned the camera off and handed it to kagome.

"GGGGGGRRRRRR"Shippo growled at his father from the floor.

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR"Inuyasha growled at shippo.

"Hum…hum.."Shippo. He went and jumped up into inuyasha's arm. Shippos eyes went back to normal. Shippo started to shuck on his thump.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing"Kagome said tickling shippos belly while inuyasha held him. Shippo started to laugh.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	23. Getting married

Everyone sat at the table. Eating dinner.

"Mom what is this?"Inuyasha said staring at the plate in front of him

"Beans, potatoes, chesses, eggs, and salmon all wrapped into a roll of bread"Izayoi

"I wish I had a dog"Sesshomaru mumbled as he pocked it.

"Wish granted you are a dog"Inuyasha said pocking his

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR"Sesshomaru growled at inuyasha.

Shippo crawled out of his chair and onto the table.

"Shippo com here"Kagome

Shippo crawled over to sesshomaru. He jumped onto his head and lay down like a cat. He curled up into a ball and went to sleep.

"Aw.. that's so cute'Izayoi

"Lets take a photo"Kagome

"Ok"Inuyasha looked into her purse and held a digi cam.

"Smile!"Kagome

**SNAP!**

Inuyasha snapped the photo.

"Aw.. he likes you"Inutashi

"Great…"Sesshomaru

Later 

"Ok then bye"Inuyasha said as he kagome shippo and sota went to the car.

"BE SURE TO VISIT!"Izayoi

"OH AND MOM DAD WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!"kagome yelled as inuyasha stepped on the petal

"AAHHHHHHHH I CAN'T WAIT HONEY!!!"Moita

late that night 

"So kagome you ready?'Inuyasha

Sota and shippo had gone to bed, Inuyasha and kagome relaxed bed together.

"Yeah I guess, so the wedding will be next week?"Kagome

"Yeah and I got the honey moon sweet in Ohau"Inuyasha

"Ok then night yasha"Kagome she gave him a kick kiss before going to sleep.

"Night"Inuyasha

**Next chappy will be long and the last one. Of runaway love. OH AND I'M NOT MAKING A SEQUEAL TO THE SEQUAL!well I might need to think about that……**


	24. Runaway Love 2

It was early Friday morning, the sun was rising over the ocean. Inuyasha and kagome stood at the edge of the beach. Kagome dressed in a beautiful white dress, with a vile that had a flower crown. Inuyasha wore a black tux. Miroku stood in the front of them, dressed in his robe he read from a book.

"Inuyasha do you take kagome as your wife?"Miroku.

Sesshomaru stood behind inuyasha with shippo sleeping on his tail and koga in back of him. Sango stood in back of kagome along with kikyo.

"I do"Inuyasha said with a smile. Izayoi, inutashi, miota, and tenshi sat in chairs watching. They had rented out the whole beach, all their friends and teacher where there.

"Kagome do you take inuyasha as you husband?"Miroku

"I do"Kagome.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"Miroku.

Inuyasha lifted her vile and gave her a kiss just as they sun was over the ocean. People snapped pictures, inuyasha pulled away and picked kagome up bridal style he carried her into the limo. They drove down to the air port. Inuyasha rushed kagome though the airport. People stared when they say kagome and inuyasha running thought he air port.

"Right this way mr.tahashi"The gate man said. Inuyasha and kagome jumped onto the jet.

"I can't wait till we get there"Kagome

"Yeah we haven't been there since we where kids"Inuyasha

"Hehe yeah"Kagome giggles as inuyasha carried her into the back of the plain.

"I love you kagome"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. He pulled the curtain back and laid kagome down on a king size bed hidden in the back. Inuyasha laid next to kagome, he turned on the tv above them.

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha said as he turned to her.

"Yeah?"Kagome

Inuyasha hovered over her he brushed his lips over hers.

"I want another pup"Inuyasha

"Ok lets try for a girl now"Kagome said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Feh wench"Inuyasha

There you have it runaway love 2! People you said you wanted a sequel to the sequel. You want a sequel? Let me know! 


	25. Sequel To The Sequel

People tomorrow is my birthday so I won't be able to update in the morning . But I'll have **Runaway love 3 ** up by night time ok


End file.
